1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and a system for a sign language translation and a descriptive video service and, more particularly, to a method and a system for a sign language translation and a descriptive video service enabling easy preparation of video including a descriptive screen and a sign language so that a hearing-impaired person and a visually impaired person can receive help for using a video media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Visually impaired persons can receive information mainly through an auditory organ. Visually impaired persons can receive only the information of person's speech or sounds through video media such as TV broadcasting because the visually impaired persons cannot detect a movement and/or an action in video media. In order to solve this problem, a broadcasting station may provide a descriptive video service.
Hearing-impaired persons communicate through sign language or text shown in a screen or on paper. However, the communication through the text generates problems such as information distortion and loss, and thereby cannot present a sufficient meaning due to different grammar and expression systems.
The communication between a hearing-impaired person and a person without such a disability is generally performed through a sign language interpreter or a text. However, the method of communicating through the sign language interpreter is practically limited due to its expense. Therefore, a simple text is mainly used to communicate with the hearing-impaired person. For some languages, such as the Korean language, due to differences between the dactylology and Korean grammar, and different expressions, a hearing-impaired person frequently cannot understand a correct meaning of the text.
Hearing-impaired persons generally don't have a sufficient opportunity of learning a voice language in relation to the text interpretation, and thereby may experience inconveniences in analytically interpreting a text.
A method of sign language broadcasting generally utilizes a sign language interpreter. However, the method of sign language broadcasting is performed by preparing a sign language video based on an original video and editing the sign language video corresponding to the original video. Subsequently, the editing is performed through a process of inserting the sign language video into the original video in an On Screen Display (OSD) form. The method of preparing a sign language video by a broadcasting station has a high degree of accuracy because the sign language video is directly prepared responding to a person; however, it has a disadvantage of being limited to contents provided by the broadcasting station.
In the meantime, great efforts are being made to overcome these disadvantages and problems and to provide an easy method of inserting a sign language video. For this, efforts are proceeding to extract audio data from a video and to display the audio data by automatically translating the audio data to a sign language. However, these efforts have a disadvantage of decreasing the accuracy of translation. For example, the recognition rate of audio must be higher than a predetermined value. Further, even though a sufficient recognition rate may be achieved, errors can be generated in the process of translating to a sign language. The dactylology generally follows Korean grammar system; however, the dactylology doesn't express a postposition but requires a sentence division. Further, the dactylology has a different structure from the Korean grammar system, because a subject, object, and complement must be distinguished in a multiple clause.
Therefore, errors can be generated in the process of extracting characters from a recognized audio data. Further, the accuracy of translation can decrease due to an error generated in the process of translating to a sign language.